There has been known an inkjet printer including: an upper housing having a recording head which ejects ink on a sheet and thus records an image on the sheet, and a sub-tank which supplies ink to the recording head; and a lower housing having a sheet conveyance mechanism. In the inkjet printer, the upper housing is provided rotatably with respect to the lower housing so as to easily perform a maintenance operation.
In some cases, the sub-tank is formed with an atmosphere communication port which allows a liquid storage chamber storing the liquid and the atmosphere to communicate with each other so as to stabilize an ink meniscus formed in an ejection port. In this case, when rotating the upper housing, the sub-tank is inclined, so that the stored ink might be leaked to the outside through the atmosphere communication port. The ink leaked to the outside cannot be used to form an image, so that the ink is wasted.